Star Wars Episode VII Return of the Force
by nuguwolf
Summary: Every one saw 6 but what happend after.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Chapter I: Episode VII Return of the force

do DO do do DO do do do Do do... Ok ill cut the crap! Oh i forgot to say along time ago in a galaxy far far away... Oh well.

Some were over Corosont. Dith look at that giant black hole! Luke Skywalker said flying his X-wing. Master I don't think thats a black hole! Dith said. The black hole split into peaces. Soon a hole army of star fighters came. Great thats all we need more star fighters! Luke muttered. Im going in! Dith barked as he started up his jets. No! Let the guns take them out! Luke called to Dith.

As the star fighters flew in canons shot! While Luke and Dith watched half the army be shot they fired at the ships that got past the guns. Get this thing off my tale master! Dith yelled at luke. Im on it! Luke said shooting at the star fighter behind Dith.

Soon after the army was killed. Dith help! Luke cried closing in on a tower. Im coming! Dith said. Hurry my powers down! Your going to half to push my ship! Luke yelled. No that will kill us both! Dith cried. You half to if you want to save the the people! Luke insisted.

Dith hurried and put his arms out. What is he doing? Why did he stop? Soon Luke's ship stopped and backed up. Nice use in the force. Luke said to Dith. King Solo's face appeared on on screen. Luke and Dith come to the council room now! King Solo yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Chapter II: A new sith lord

Im very very disappointed in you two! Kind Solo said. How can you be? Dith said before anyone else got to speak. Luke I know you as a friend but all this harm to the city thats not like you. King Solo said. If I could speak what did we do? Luke asked. No its not what You did its what your padawan did! King Solo muttered. Me I had nothing to do with it! Dith barked standing up. I saved those people! He said.

That little stunt you pulled took half that tower and plunged it into space! Not just that but there were 150 people were on that half! I want you off of Corosont I have a new job fore you on Tatooine. King Solo said to them.

Bye Chewbaca they both said walking out the door. Chewbaca just let out a growl. As they walked out of the tower they looked at the building under construction. Im very disappointed in you Dith! Luke said. As they got closer to the ship people and droids glared at them. Look at them do you know the reason they are glaring at us ! Luke whispered.

Well alot of them are droids it dosen't mater what the hell they think. Dith whispered back. Luke and Dith

borded the ship. Well Tatooien is not much far from here so you drive. Luke said. What are you doing master? Dith said. Im going to take a nap. Luke replied. Two hours later the ship landed. Wanted a Sith lord is in the slave city. The two heard a light saber ignite three clashes and three screams. Come on! Dith yelled running to the building with Luke right behind him. They got in and saw three dead bodies. A dead man, A dead woman, and a dead kid. With blood every where.

Luke looked out side the window and saw a kaminoite running into the pod racer shed. Dith follow me! Luke said. They both ran into the shed and saw one pod racer missing. Quick get a pod racer and then turn on your booster. Luke said. When they caught up with the sith lord they ramed into echother. Soon the sith lord jumped out of his pod.

Soon the two jedi did to. The sith ignited two red light sabers and luke and Dith ignited a blue and green light saber. To Be Continude.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars Chapter: III The Tatooin Duel

The three just stood there waiting for the first attack. All of the sudden the sith was gone. Then she appeared right behind them with her light sabers held up above her head. She threw her arms down. But missed the jedi. Speeding away from the attack. The two jedi ran up and clashed there light sabers to the two red light sabers.

"Clash! Clash! Clash! clash! clash!" The light sabers hit each other. "Who are you?" Luke asked. The sith did not answer. Just ran up to the two jedi. They clashed there light sabers together and held them together.

Then let go. the light sabers kept clashing and clashing and clashing.

Soon the sith cut Dith's light saber in half. And kicked him down. Dith hit a hard stone and fell. Luke and the sith clashed there light sabers together agen. Luke cut one of her light sabers in half and clshed his light saber on hears light saber. "You are well trained. Why don't you come to light not darkness!" Luke insisted .

Again she didn't answer. She kicked Luke in the stomach. Luke bent forward. She then punched him in the face. Luke was drooling blood. He was bleeding out his nose and getting weaker and weaker by the minute. "You are very strong. you might evan win." Luke said in a weak voice. The final hit came using the force she pushed luke against the rock Dith hit and fell.

Luke's light saber went into its handle. Luke and Dith lost the battle. "I am Senthos." Senthos said in a weak voice.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars Chapter: VI The Recovery

Star Wars Chapter: VI The Recovery

"Luke im very disappointed in you" said King Solo. "Why are you so disappointed in me" said Luke. "Because you are stronger thin Senthos. you should win when you fight."

"don't be mean to him!" said Kind Solo. "stay out of this" said king solo.

"dith you aren't a good fighter." Said luke. "im sorry I hit a rock and went to sleep said dith.

"I bet you couldn't even beat a droid" said luke. "who gives a shit abot droids they don't have souls" said dith.

Suddenly the 150 people who dead in the tower came back. They werenot happy.

"uh-oh dith we gotta get outta here." Said dith. "your right luke" said luke.

Suddenly one of the souls kicked dith into a hard stone and he fell asleep. "I guess its up to me" said luke. "Clash! Clash! Clash! clash! clash!" said the lightsabers.

Suddenly all of the souls disappeared. Then senthos appered. "im gonna defeat you senthos!" said luke. Senthos didn't say anything.

"Clash! Clash! Clash! clash! clash!" the lightsabers clashed. "why are you bad. You should be good said luke" she still sayed nothing.

Senthos almost killed luke but then dith won with the force. "Nice use in the force." Said luke. Then Kind Solo was happy. But King Solo was not.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars Chapter: V The Force Fills Down

Soon after the battle with Senthos, a group of rebels rescued the two Jedi warriors and escorted them back to King Solo's palace. While Dith only received minor injuries, Luke was in critical condition, and was faced with a 50% chance of survival. As Dith sat in his room within the palace, he couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened to Luke on the battlefield; at least somewhat.

"If I hadn't have killed all of those innocent people when I crashed my plane into that political structure, I could've assisted Luke in battling Senthos. Maybe then, I wouldn't be sitting here alone in my room, with the possibility of losing my best friend and mentor." Dith looked out the window, brushing his long, black bangs out of his eyes. Coruscant had become a beautiful, thriving planet thanks to the efforts of Dith and Luke, overlooking the wreckage from the crash. "If only there was something I could do…" pondered Dith, as light from a nearby moon eliminated through his window.

Suddenly, a dark, mysterious figure was sitting besides Dith. Dith jumped back upon noticing the cloaked man's startling appearance. "W-Who are you?" Dith shouted with reluctance.

The man placed his soft, dainty hands on his hood, revealing himself to be none other than Kind Solo. "Dith, it is I. Do not be startled."

The panic in Dith's eyes had disappeared completely. "Oh, Kind Solo. What are you doing here? Are why you dressed so oddly?"

Kind Solo smirked, as if he took pleasure in being asked such a question. "Do not worry, my friend. I have not gone mad, I simply needed to sneak away from King Solo. He didn't want me to visit you in your time of vulnerability."

"Why is that?" Dith asked. He was suspicious of Kind Solo, as he was always a man with ulterior motives.

"Who knows. That man is a fraud. Perhaps he know I would be able to… comfort… you better than he ever could. Then another member of the Galactic Senate would be voting against him when the re-elections run their course next year. But that's not why I'm here, Dith."

Dith felt immense pride whenever someone brought up his status of a Galactic Senator. He was recently elected to the Senate, and was excited to voice his opinion in galactic politics. "Go on, Kind Solo."

"Well, I'm sure that you've heard about Luke's chances of survival. In fact, I have seen that is death is inevitable. Unless…"

Dith rose from his chair. "Unless what? There's something I can do?"

Kind Solo smiled, his grin as crooked as the corrupt Chancellor from many year ago. "Yes, Dith. There is an ancient technique that can restore Luke's life. However, it is a technique used by the Sith."

A frown developed on Dith's face. "I can't learn any Sith techniques. I am their sworn enemy."

"Oh, well then. Fine by me. I just thought you'd want to prevent the death of your best friend and ease your mind of guilt. But if you aren't interested, then I will take my leave."

Kind Solo began to walk out of Dith's room. "Wait!" shouted Dith, after a few seconds of silence. Kind Solo turned around, peering into Dith's soul as his conflicting thoughts swirled inside of him like a devastating tornado. "I… I'll do whatever you say to save my friend." Dith whispered grudgingly.

Kind Solo smiled. "Good, good. Now come with me. I'll will teach you the ways of the Sith."

Meanwhile, Luke was in his hospital room, resting and waiting. His eyes twitched through the bandages that held him down. "Dith, no…" Luke thought. He could only watch as Dith became a pawn to the everlasting darkness.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars: Chapter VI: Fight of All Battles

Luke skywalker was in the hosital. "dith circum to the darkness dith did not know what to do" mutterd luke.

Luke opened his eye and saw the hosital room he was in. he screamed "SENTHOOOOSS!" princess leia (luke's sister) walk in, and said "luke your hurt! theres someone you should meat" in walks a protocol droid that look just like c3po but was red.

"greetings sir, i am chipgrip, your humble servent as your in the hosital."

princess leia look down at luke and says "chipgrip will find dith while you are hurt."

senthos was waching from far away (but with a telescope). "Blast it, those droids, i can't get more annoied by them!"  
Senthos's servent, bobo skee otten botten, asked her if she would like a cloth to wipe the spit off her mouth. senthos wiped the spit from her mouth with her sleeve, with power (she was dirty like taht) She made her lightsaber come out of its handel and said "i'll finish this myslef!" She jummed out the window.

Meanwhile, Dith was still in th dark pit while Kind Solo said "unleash the darkness young boy." dith had one chance and one chance only, but he didn't take it. to be good. then senthos went to th dark pit and said "come with me"

Dith said "alright master". so they go to the hodital and walk into luke skywalk's room. "alright you ready to fight now." said senthos. said dith.  
Chipgrip said to luke "my sensors indicate dith is with senthos." Luke says "i know taht shit." said luke. then luke forced his lightsaber to hi hand (not the hurt one the good one)  
then dith and senthos made their lightsabers come out and clashed with luke, green and red made a brown color (red and green make brown). princess leia was crying in the corner.

then they clased agen! zam boo bow! the Noises echoed throug the city. chipgrip said "oh dear i think ive made a grave mistake" said chipstick. the saxophone man in the city was shocked by the sounds in the hosital and got his blaster and started blastin at the hostial but it was uneffected but it was unaffected cause it was a building. dith got angry and jummed out building and killed saxophone man, cut head off witht the lightsaber. luke says "dith how could you you were always on my sode." then dith look up at luke and says "no not amynore. and th"en luke crried and s luke hand agen.

to becontinude 


End file.
